Fast Changes
by crazyfantasygirl
Summary: What happens when one night at a street race Dominic gets beat by a girl half his age. Is there more to this girl then meets the eye?  Warning: Spanking and slash as in M/M relationship. Dom/Brian Don't like Don't read!


Fast changes

This is based on the fast and furious franchise but the stuff after the first movie never happened or at least I'm gonna pretend that they never happened. So lets just say Dom came back and so did Brian and Jesse is alive too. Also some characters may be OOC out of character.

Note: Okay first warning: I have never done this before so M/M relationship as in slash. Dominic / Brian. Not much action there or at least not much. I just wanted to try it and see how it worked. But the story isn't really based on them.

Other Warning: may or may not contain spanking of a minor. But I probably will put spanking in here so I'm just warning you now.

If you don't like slash or spanking then don't read this. You should also know that just because there may be a spanking or M/M relationship in it that doesn't mean it's not a good story so you should at least give it a chance.

Summary: What happens when one night at a street race Dominic gets beat by a girl half his age. Is there more to this girl then meets the eye? What secrets is she hiding? And what will happen when Dom finds out that she is a secret he was never suppose to find out about?

FAST CHANGES

chapter one: Her last race

Elizabeth Jewel AKA Liz had just crossed the finish line and you could almost hear a pen drop as Dominic Torretto came in behind her almost on her tail but she was still ahead of him when she crossed the finish line. She had won. And everyone was stunned. She didn't really wanna stick around for the fireworks so she continued driving and headed away from the crowd and towards town again to go back to her hotel.

Dominic pulled up and got out of his car astounded. Not because he was beat by a girl but because he knew she was much younger then him.

Several people came up to talk to him but all he did was look at Jesse and demand

"Who the hell was that?"

"Well I don't know everything but I do know her name is Liz and she's like my age probably." Jesse said.

"She doesn't even look that old Jesse she looked really young. I'm not even sure that she's old enough to have a license I mean she looked pretty young." Mia said

"She had a license. I saw it. It may have been fake but she still had one." Jesse said.

"So why take off before you collect your prize?" Dom asked confused about why she had left.

"I don't know. Your a big guy Dom maybe she thought you would be mad that she beat you." Letty said.

"I'm not a sore loser Letty. I know I'm not unbeatable. I am kinda shocked that a kid like that could have enough skill to beat me though." Dom said.

Dom and his gang decided this was a mystery for another day and went home.

Letty, Mia, Vince, Jesse, and Leon stayed downstairs to watch a movie and eat some popcorn.

Dom had to drag Brian upstairs to his room because Brian was still really shy about everyone seeing and knowing about him and Dom being together. Dom though it was cute that Brian was so shy. Their friends were no longer bothered by it. They accepted Dom for who he was. And they accepted Brian as the one Dom wanted to be with.

Brian being a cop and Dom being a thug well you know what they say. Opposites attract.

They were completely ignored as Dom dragged Brian upstairs to bed.

Next day

A heavy set woman came in to the store and went up to Mia and began to chat with her.

"Hi I was wondering if you could put up a missing persons poster on you window or at least keep a hold of it and let me know if you see the kid. She ran away about a month ago and I'm worried sick about her. But I can't keep chasing her around all the time. She came looking for her father even though she's never laid eyes on him before and has no idea where to even look for him the pore dear. But could you keep this and let me know if you see her. Just call the number there." the woman said handing a folded paper to Mia and then walked out.

She didn't seem like a concerned woman to Mia.

Mia got this bad vibe when the woman walked in. Like the woman was bad news or something.

"What was that about?" Dom asked.

Mia looked up at him standing behind her.

Mia unfolded the paper so they both could look.

"This kid apparently ran away to look for their father and has been missing..." She stopped as they both got a look at the picture.

It was her! The girl from the race that beat Dom!

And that wasn't the worst part.

"Uh Dom? That kid is 14 years old! she's not even old enough to be in high school let alone have a legal license! What the hell? What kind of 14 year old runs away and tried to find a father they have never even seen before? Most wouldn't even care. They would just move on. And she definitely shouldn't have enough skills to beat you at a race." Mia said as she got all kinds of confused.

Dom just tried to keep his cool. That only lasted two hours.

At the garage two hours later

as soon as Dom and Mia had entered they have told everyone about their star racer being a runaway and then told Jesse to do a back ground check on the name on the poster which was Elizabeth Jewel Myers. Once Jesse finished his search and delivered his news the cool was lost.

"Okay guys we have a problem. Someone is hacking into my computer I can't get to any of these files that I just downloaded! What the hell." Jesse cursed as his computer completely flipped out on him and then a message popped up on his screen that said : If you continue to pursue this search we will be forced to take action. Someone you care about will get hurt.

The message was signed by an unnamed user and it freaked Jesse out enough to shut his computer off looking right at Dom and said "I'm done. I'm not looking up anymore. This is getting too dangerous. Someone really doesn't want us to know who that kid is. I just got a message saying that if I downloaded those files about her that someone I care about was gonna get hurt. I really don't like that so I'm just not looking anymore. I don't even know how they hacked my computer without me knowing." Jesse said.

Dom looked around and then made a choice "Okay someone wants to play hard ball. They have no idea who there messing with. Don't worry about your family Jesse. We'll keep eyes on your place for a while if we have to. Whatever is on those files is something we need to know. The reason I know that is because someone else doesn't want us to know. Can you hack into their computer or get the IP address?" Dom said.

Jesse nodded his head starting to calm down now. He got back on his computer and logged back in.

he did a little hacking of his own and got the IP address and then opened the files he downloaded.

"Uh. Dom. Your not gonna believe this...But you might want to come look." Jesse said.

Dom went behind Jesse to read the screen. The first page was a birth certificate and that was as far as Jesse had needed to look.

Birth name: Elizabeth Jewel Torretto

Birth mother: Julie Pierce

Birth Father: Dominic Torretto

the date of birth stated 14 years ago. And it also mentioned the Julie died soon after giving birth. And that she had been in foster care going from home to home all her life. After her twelfth home she had run away.

The next page had her juvenile record.

She got her first speeding ticket when she was 11. she got another a year later when she was 12. and she had been busted 2 times for street racing but she had been let off without having to spend any time in jail. She was warned that the next time she got caught racing it would be her last race.

She also had a medical record because when she was 13 for a couple months she had struggled with bulimia and so she had been placed in a hospital where she stayed for two months to get over it. And then soon after that she had gathered all her saved money and took off to find her father. And they really didn't need to read anymore cause all the answers were right there.

Dom walked away and saw on a car.

"So who was Julie?" Jesse asked after they had told the gang what the files said.

"I barely even remember her. I was probably 15 or 16 at the time. It was my first time so it was over pretty quick. Her parents moved two months after that so we didn't really get to start anything else. Guess now I know why they took off like that. Why didn't she ever try to find me and tell me?" Dom asked.

"Well how was she suppose to tell you when she was dead?" Letty asked.

Dom flinched having forgotten that part.

"Yeah. But no one else? Her parents never thought to call me or anything? That just isn't right. And they just gave her away. She's spend all her life in foster homes when she should have been here. I missed everything. I shouldn't have had to miss any of it. It's not fair. She's my kid and I didn't even know it. She even knows it. She talked to me for a while before the race and she never said anything. If she came all this way to find me why did she run again when she did find me?" Dom asked confused at that logic.

"Dom I know its horrible but there's time now. You don't have to miss anymore of her life. You could easily raise her now. She's 14 she still needs a parent. There's lots of things she still has to go through in life. Things you can be there for. She may be hiding but she can't hide forever. And she can't run forever either. Go find her Dom. Ask around. I'm sure someone could tell you where she's staying." Mia said. Dom agreed and then dragged Brian with him and he went to his car and drove around asking people they knew if they had seen a girl that look like Liz.

A young boy told him that he saw her going into the hotel early in the morning after being out all night.

Dom parked in the parking lot. Looked at Brian and said "Stay here. I'll holler if I need you. But she's 14 so I should be able to handle her." Dom said as Brian nodded.

Dom got out and shut his door and locked Brian in for safety reasons and then without knocking he checked to see if the door was locked. It wasn't.

He opened the door and found her asleep on the bed.

He looked around saw no luggage or anything.

He saw her purse and that was it. He grabbed her purse and took it out to the car and then picked her up and surprisingly she didn't wake up. He carried her out of the hotel and into his back seat. Then they drove back to his place and he carried her upstairs and into a spare room while Brian laid her purse on a chair in the same room and the Dom and Brian went into his room to wait so that Dom could listen out for her to wake up.

Right now Dom was trying to figure out who had sent that message to Jesse and why they had sent it?

Why was someone making big threats like that just to keep his daughter a secret?

To be Continued.

I will try my best to update ASAP but I make no promises. But I will also try to work out my other stories too. Since I know where I want to take this I will probably update this sometime soon.


End file.
